Hair Flair: Trimmed
by Irish.Toffee
Summary: you should have just shave your hair..." RyoSaku


**A/N: Ei minna!! This is my second RyoSaku fic!! I was planning to write a Tagalog version of this, do you think it will work? Anyway please enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT**

**Echizen Ryoma, Ryuzaki Sakuno, Osakada Tomoka : 1****st**** year in senior highschool.**

**Momoshiro Takeshi: 2****nd**** year in senior highschool.**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu: 3****rd**** year in senior highschool. **

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Hair Flair: Trimmed**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Tennis Practice Dismissal…**

"REGULARS, LINE UP!!" Coach Ryuzaki Sumire hollered as the regulars hastily lined up, Tezuka Kunimitsu the stoic captain of the Seigaku tennis club alternatively stand beside their coach. Since everybody is aligned, Ryuzaki-sensei began to speak.

"Okay, since we won in the Tennis Tournament last week it doesn't mean that you all be slacking off. Be attentive always, understand?!" Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Do not let your guard down." Tezuka-buchou added.

"HAI!!"

"One more thing we have morning practice tomorrow! PRACTICE DISMISS!!"

**000000000000000000000000000**

"_Damn slow Momo-sempai, what's taking you so long?!" _thought annoyingly of the cocky tennis prince named Echizen Ryoma. Not only known for cocky attitude, tennis skills and a freshman prodigy but also known for his goddamn looks that basically to die for. He matured well.

He was waiting patiently outside their school gate to his sophomore named Momoshiro Takeshi, the powerhouse of Seigaku. His other sempais were all went home now, except for them.

"Damn it…" Ryoma cursed, he missed Karupin already. He began to walk inside the school to find his stupid slow sempai and find out what the hell is taking him so long. The school ground is a little deserted now, so it is quite peaceful for Ryoma. The orange hue of the sunset illuminates the trees, as it danced among the winds. Ryoma watch the sunset and a small smile crept in his face.

"Kyaa...! You're so pretty…!"

A high-pitched squeal echoed in the school ground as well startled Ryoma. He look at the two girls coming to his way, he noticed that it was Ryuzaki's bestfriend and his also annoying cheerleader. Osakada Tomoka. He noticed that Osakada was with some unfamiliar girl, he had to admit that mysterious girl is very pretty.

"_Who is that girl? , she seems familiar."_

"Ryoma-sama!!"

Tomoka hurriedly run towards him, dragging the unfamiliar girl.

"_Is it me or that girl is blushing?" _He thought as he scrutinized the unknown girl. She has a mid-waist auburn hair, her hair is down; she has heart with diamonds clip in her bangs that fit her pretty face. Her hair is kind of wavy that it framed perfectly in her. Her cute cinnamon brown eyes looked at him with innocent shyness which pink hue in her cheeks was making her looked shy yet very alluring. He felt heat in his chest up to his cheeks so simply gaze at her lips to suppress the blush on his cheeks. However it didn't help to calm his hormones because her lips look soft and sweet and the lip gloss in it glitters because of the sunset and it's tempting him.

"_Crap…"_

"Ryoma-sama, Sakuno is pretty ne?" Tomoka said and smirked. Ryoma's eyes widened.

"_Ryuzaki? This girl is Ryuzaki?!" _Ryoma thought unbelievingly, as he scrutinizes again the girl who was taken aback a bit.

" Ano…Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said fiddling the end of her new hair length. "Does it look g-good…?"

Ryoma looked at her with a startled face, good thing Sakuno looked at the ground but Tomo saw this and she snickered silently.

"Well you see… my sempais in girls tennis club ask me if I could be their model because their lesson in Home Economics is about cosmetics and hairstyling…so they t- trimmed my hair… and you a-always say t-that's my h-hair is too long…"

" You almost cry when they cut your hair." Tomo said and Sakuno sighed. She looked at Ryoma waiting for his answer. Ryoma turned his head away slightly.

" Mada mada dane, your hair is _**still **_too long…" Ryoma said and mind you he give emphasize in the word **"still"**.

"Eh?" Sakuno said and she looked at Ryoma direct in the eye, forgetting that it is her long time crush.

"Y-you should have just **shaved** your hair…" Ryoma said as he almost stuttered. He noticed that Sakuno is wearing that cute pout. _"Crap…I have to get out of here" _he thought, He cannot suppress anymore his blush and he feel that his nose was warming now. Tomo just giggled and Sakuno was still pouting and not looking at him.

"OI!! ECHIZEN!! FLIRTING WITH GIRLS AGAIN?!"

He recognized that voice_. "Saved by the bell…_" He thought and ran toward his sempai, who is currently waiting. Sakuno and Tomo just looked at them.

" Gomen, I was finding my favorite wristband that I lost a while ago and good thing I found it!" Momo said happily. Ryoma just glare at him. He ignores the glare and directs his attention to the two girls.

" Wow…who's that cute girl?" Momo said pointing at Sakuno.

" That's Ryuzaki, Momo-sempai…" Ryoma said nonchalantly.

" Ryuzaki-chan? Man, she's getting prettier everyday… Ne Echizen when will you make your move in her…? Echizen?" He noticed that his kohai were already leaving him.

"E-Echizen!! Matte!!" Momo hollered and run after his kohai. Momo began to tell how he found his favorite wristband, while Ryoma was obviously ignoring him.

"_Someday… just wait Sakuno…"_ Ryoma thought and smiled.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Around the streets…**

"Ne…Tomo-chan what's the matter with Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, fiddling at her hair.

"I don't know, maybe he likes your hair…" Tomo said and smiled at her bestfriend.

"Really? Doesn't look like it." Sakuno said sarcastically and both of them just laugh. As they was about to separate ways, Tomo held Sakuno's hand.

" Sakuno… Be happy always…" Tomo said and smiled. Sakuno looked at her and smiled also.

" Arigatou…"

-

-

-

-

**OWARI…**

**000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Yay!! It's done!! Banzai!! Sorry for the grammar mistakes!! Ryoma-kun is really a conceited guy…sigh… Anyway I got this idea from my bestfriend. My girl classmate was trying to show off her new hairstyle, when my bestfriend whispered out of the blue "Dapat nagpakalbo ka na lang (you should have just shave your hair)" my friends and I who were currently chatting silently , laughed really hard that we got our names listed in the NOISY list (dammit). Anyway, please review!! Onegai?!**


End file.
